The goal of this study is to epitope map thyroid peroxidase, a thyroid-specific enzyme that displays complex antigenicity in autoimmune thyroid diseases. These studies should help clarify the basis of TPO that lead to autoimmune disease. This will provide better assays for diagnosis and management of autoimmune thyroid disease. Information gained should also provide insights that can be generalized to other autoimmune diseases.